


one hand is tied to the tightrope walker (the other’s in his pants)

by dangerousgays



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, Smut, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousgays/pseuds/dangerousgays
Summary: Frank groans. It’s obvious Gerard’s been at it for a little while, jerking off to him while he was sleeping, and it’s unbearably hot.“Gee, god,” he says. “So fucking hot, c’mon, fuck my mouth, let me suck you off, wanna taste it, want it in my mouth—”“Fuck yeah,” Gerard breathes, his hips stuttering as he digs his thumb into his slit. “Open up, Frankie, fucking whore. So slutty for me, god, even when you’re asleep—” Gee’s voice cracks on the last word, high and desperate and so, so fucking turned on.





	one hand is tied to the tightrope walker (the other’s in his pants)

**Author's Note:**

> a lil snippet?? let me know what u think!!!! sorry for not posting for a little, i miss ur comments <333
> 
> also m very sorry 4 no caps :((

frank wakes up to a heavy pressure right on top of his crotch and breathing heavy above him. 

“what the fuck?” he says, rubbing at his bleary eyes so he can see the digital clock on their bedside table. 2:37 am. it’s 2:37 in the fucking morning, and gerard woke him up for what? just to get some? frank’s told him multiple times that he can just fuck him while he’s asleep. 

gerard moans above him, though, insistent. his hips don’t still at all, even as he starts talking. “c’mon, baby, frankie, wake up.” he’s whining and he’s naked, and he’s gotten frank’s pants off, too. his hand is wrapped around his own cock, red and leaking and absolutely gorgeous. 

“fuck, frankie,” gee says, panting and making little uh-uh-uh sounds as he jerks himself off over frank, grinding his hips down onto frank’s bare cock. “you look so fucking good, so hot while you’re sleeping, got me so fucking hard, uh—”

frank groans. it’s obvious gerard’s been at it for a little while, jerking off to him while he was sleeping, and it’s unbearably hot. he’s leaking like a motherfucker, so wet all over his own hand, dripping everywhere. the idea of gerard coming all over his unconscious body, rubbing it into his skin, all sticky and so, so fucking filthy, flood his mind. 

“gee, god,” he says. “so fucking hot, c’mon, fuck my mouth, let me suck you off, wanna taste it, want it in my mouth, so big—”

“fuck yeah,” gerard breathes, his hips stuttering as he digs his thumb into his slit. frank watches as the head of his dick disappears into his fist every upstroke, precome smeared all down his length. he wants to lick it, let gerard come in his mouth, choke it all down. 

“open up, frankie, fucking whore. so fucking slutty for me, god, even when you’re asleep—” gee’s voice cracks on the last word, but he slides off of frank, kneels on the bed and lets frank slide onto his knees to shove his face into his crotch.

he licks the crease in gee’s hip before shoving the head of gee’s cock between his lips, swiping his tongue around the ridge once. 

gerard hisses above him, one hand reaching down to knot itself in frank’s hair. “gonna fuck your mouth while you’re asleep one day,” gerard whispers hoarsely as frank traces the underside of his cock with his tongue slowly. “gonna come in your mouth and then lick it all out, god, so fucking good, take it so well—” and then he’s over the teasing licks, pushing the back of frank’s head down so that the head of his cock hits the back of frank’s throat.

frank moans around it, feeling his throat flutter. god, he really is a slut. there’s no taste he loves more in the world than dick, and gerard’s tastes the best, so fucking thick and sweet down his throat. 

“you love that, huh?” gerard asks, like it’s actually a question. frank can only groan loudly as gerard pushes into his mouth, in and out. “look so good, down on your knees for me, you’d do anything for a dick in your mouth, up your ass, huh?” frank groans and slackens his jaw, lets gerard take whatever he wants, fucking ruin him. precome slides out the side of his mouth, dripping down to his chin. gee pushes it back into his mouth with his thumb, forcing frank’s mouth even wider. 

he feels so fucking used, so full around gerard’s cock, slick and leaking down his throat. it’s so good, so fucking good as gerard snaps his hips up again and again and again. he feels himself leaking, wants to touch his cock so bad, jerk himself off and come with gee’s meat down his throat, but he knows he won’t— gerard doesn’t want that, so he won’t. instead he just tries to open even wider, suck even harder, dip his tongue into gee’s slit and make him scream as gee pushes his head down more.

“so good at taking cock,” gerard growls, sliding his finger out of frank’s mouth and smearing it down towards the hollow of his throat, feeling it convulse around his dick. he presses his thumb to frank’s cheek, feels his own dick slide in and out of frank’s mouth. “fucking born for it, cocksucker, your mouth was made to be fucked, so warm and tight and— uh—” 

frank knows he looks like an absolute whore, lips swollen and wet and stretched wide around gerard’s cock. god, he wants gee to come in his mouth so bad, wants to taste it before he shoves it right back into gerard’s mouth with his tongue, forces him to swallow it himself. 

he wishes he could see what he looks like, on his knees, taking cock like it’s what he was made for.

he starts to suck like he fucking means it, hums around gee’s cock, slides it in and out past his lips because he does, he does mean it, he wants more, jesus christ. he bobs his head and groans around gerard’s shaft, swirling his tongue as best he can, forcing himself down. 

“gonna come,” gerard says, locking his other hand into frank’s hair with his first. “gonna fill up your dirty little mouth, watch you choke on it, fuck yeah—” 

frank moans, cut off every time gerard’s cock hits the back of his throat. he moves his hand to one of gee’s balls, massaging it softly, before moving back along his taint to circle a finger around his rim and shoving it in, hard. 

that’s all it takes. gerard finishes in his mouth with a scream, cum hitting the back of frank’s throat. instead of swallowing, though, frank surges up, gee’s hands still in his hair, and bites down hard on gerard’s bottom lip. 

frank pulls his finger out of his ass to grab gee’s hair in both hands and shoves his tongue between gee’s lips when they open, licking around inside, forcing gerard to take his own cum into his mouth. some of it leaks out between them, drips down frank’s face as he tonguefucks gerard’s mouth. 

it’s dirty and slick and messy and he can taste his own saliva mixed with gerard’s cum, bitter and salty and so, so fucking good. he smears his lips and tongue up and across gerard’s cheek, leaving a wet trail from the side of gee’s and mouth up his cheekbone, glistening and slick.

gerard groans his name, drawn out like a prayer, as frank moves down to his neck and the pale, perfect, unblemished skin there. he wants to mark it up, ruin it, show the world who gee fucking belongs to. 

frank shoves his face in the crook where gerard’s neck and shoulder meet, laving around a spot right under his jaw with the point of his tongue before flattening it out and dragging it from collarbone to below his ear and then biting down hard. he sucks at the skin, pulling it flat behind his teeth, and listens to gerard pant out soft little groans as he works it.

“want to fuck you,” gerard breathes when frank finally pulls off, studying the already-forming bruise before meeting gee’s eyes. the pure amount of want he sees is intoxicating, and he’s on his back against the pillows spreading his legs and fucking presenting for gerard before he even makes the conscious decision to. 

“yeah, that’s it,” gee says from above him, predatory and hungry. “spread your legs for me, baby, let me see your tight little hole.” it’s so hot, the way gee talks, gets him going just right.

and frank’s hard. he’s so fucking hard just from sucking gee off, and he wants to be ruined. “do it,” he says. “fingerfuck me, fill me up, c’mon, need something inside me, fucking fuck me, gee—”

gerard leans down, licks a hot stripe across his asshole and then spits on it, watching it twitch. it’s so hot, so fucking hot, watching the saliva drip down his asshole as it flutters, and frank almost shoves two fingers into himself then and there. but then gee’s shoving two of his own fingers into frank’s mouth instead. “fuck, yeah,” he groans, looking frank right in the eye as he presses the pads of his fingers against frank’s tongue. “suck on ‘em, baby, get ‘em nice and wet for me— such a good mouth, frankie—”

frank mouths sloppily at the fingers in his mouth, tracing between them with his tongue and then wrapping it around them and sucking hard. he loves gee’s hands, loves his long, thin, freaky fucking fingers and how they feel in his mouth and up his ass and tangled in his hair and wrapped around his cock. all too soon gerard is dragging them out of his mouth, but then he circles frank’s rim and pushes both of them in at the same time, so frank doesn’t complain. 

the spit coating them is not nearly enough lube to be comfortable, but frank relishes the burn and the stretch. he wants to feel loose, fucked out, absolutely owned and ruined. he pushes his hips down and starts to fuck himself on gerard’s hand, throwing his head back and breathing heavy through his mouth. 

gee scissors his fingers, stretching frank’s rim wide, before rubbing up against his walls, pressing around and searching. frank lets out a broken scream when gerard finds what he’s looking for, his asshole clenching around gee’s fingers.

“yeah, princess,” gee groans. “look at you, taking it so well, so open and slutty for me.”

“harder,” frank says. “there, again, please, gee, please—” and gerard does. he presses against frank’s prostate, rubs against it and stays there, and watches as frank’s cock blurts out pre. and jesus, frank’s hard. he’s so fucking hard and he wants nothing more than to wrap his hands around his dick and jerk off until he comes all over his own hand and stomach and gerard, but he kind of wants to come with gee’s cock in his ass more. 

“fuck me,” he says. “i want to to feel your cock, c’mon, gee, fill me up, want to feel you for days—” and he knows he will feel it for days after, the stretch and the burn and the looseness. 

“fuck, yeah,” gee hisses. frank has no idea how the fuck gerard’s hard again so fast, but he can’t really blame him— frank knows his ass is fine as hell. gee pulls his fingers out and slides his dick against frank’s hole, catching it on the rim, maddeningly teasing.

“you ready, ready to take it, ready for me to split you open on my cock?” gee asks, and yes, frank fucking is, thank you very much. he pushes his hips forward and gerard finally, finally slides the head in. frank can feel it already, how big he is, and how two fingers is not even close to enough for gerard’s dick, thick and heavy and so, so fucking good in frank’s ass. 

“fucking hell,” gee groans. “so fucking tight, you’re so fucking hot, frankie, god, wish you could see yourself, so stretched around me—” and then he pushes all the way in. frank feels like he’s dying, stuffed so fucking full, cock buried deep in his ass and already nudging his prostate. 

gerard starts up a bruising pace. frank feels his body jerking up the mattress every time he slams back in, hard and fast and exactly what he wants. his dick is hot and heavy and so, so fucking hard against his stomach, bobbing with every thrust. “wanna do you like this while you’re asleep,” gee says, leaning over frank. he grabs frank’s wrists and forces them above his head, watching frank throw his head back and moan, letting out a soft sound every time gerard slams back in. “wanna fuck you while you lay there, just fucking take it, so hot—”

“fill me up,” frank breathes out. “come inside me, fucking fill me, c’mon, gee— uh— so fucking good, fill me so good, baby—”

“yeah?” gerard asks, like frank didn’t just beg for it, what the hell. “you want my cum in your ass? you wanna feel it drip out of your slutty little hole?” 

frank can’t even answer. all he can think about, all he can feel is the brutal slide of gerard’s cock in and out of his ass, so fucking sweet and hot and big. 

“look me in the eyes,” gerard demands, pressing down hard on frank’s wrists as he keeps slamming his hips into frank’s. the head of his cock starts to hit frank’s prostate every single thrust, and each time it causes frank’s cock to ooze precum, blurting all over his stomach and the ink there. “come for me, baby, wanna fill you up after you come, touch yourself, show me how fucking filthy you are—” 

that permission is all frank needs. he breaks one of his hands out of gee’s grip and fists his cock, moaning loud as he passes his thumb over the slit and jerks it fast. it feels so fucking good, to finally touch, jesus fuck, he’s so hard and the blunt press of gee’s dick on his prostate is so good. “gonna come,” he says, voice absolutely wrecked. 

“that’s it,” gee says, stopping his thrusts. instead, he buries himself deep inside frank, pressing his dick directly on his sweet spot and rolling his hips to grind on it. that does it for frank— it sends hot sparks through his entire body and straight to his dick, and he fucking explodes, comes all over his hand and between their stomachs. 

gerard starts to fuck into him again as he comes, milking his prostate until the sparks in his stomach turn white-hot and almost painful. “take it, baby,” he growls. “gonna come inside you, fill you up like the little slut you are, fuck, you’re so fucking tight—” and then frank feels gee release deep into his ass, slamming into him a few more times before pulling out.

his rim is red and swollen and sore, but frank feels so, so fucking satisfied. gerard doesn’t quite, apparently, because he shoves frank’s legs further apart— jesus fuck, he’s not quite that flexible— and presses two fingers into him, scissoring them. 

“so open and loose,” gerard says, with a broken groan. “god, you’re so fucking wet, wanna eat you out, maybe, or jerk off and come on your pretty little asshole instead.” it’s the hottest thing frank’s ever heard, and hell if he couldn’t get it back up again from gee’s tongue in his ass, but gee has other plans.

“go back to sleep, frankie,” he whispers into frank’s ear. “gonna jerk off on your face and your stomach and take some pictures, baby, gonna look so hot—” it makes frank groan again, cock twitching at the idea of gee rucking up his shirt while he sleeps, coming all over his unconscious body, marking him like a fucking animal. 

frank’s never been one to disappoint, so he does what gee says. he closes his eyes, still post-coital and floaty, and falls asleep in two seconds flat with his legs still wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> i KNOW what ur thinking: [whatever name/gender youve given me in ur head], WHERE is the vampire au we were promised last week???  
> well, she was written, but then she sucked. so now she’s back down to 3,000 words, which is like, 1/10 of what i wanted. but she’s in progress!!  
> also i wanted 2 pass something by you all b4 i wrote it- unconscious but safe/sane/consensual sex: yes or no?  
> give me ur thoughts!! <3333


End file.
